


My Matilda...

by DaeguGirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute fluffy gays being cute fluffy gays..., F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeguGirl/pseuds/DaeguGirl
Summary: This story is about Imra and Psi and how they should be a thing because let's face it... They had great chemistry in the episode so I'm writing this to satisfy those who want them to be together (me and pretty much everyone)...





	My Matilda...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey!!
> 
> I've been gone for a while, not that anyone actually cares/noticed lols...
> 
> Please enjoy and do leave a comment to help me improve because lets face it... I'm crap ;D
> 
> XOXO

She tilted her head to the _left_. She gave Imra an intense stare, before slowly moving towards her. Imra could feel the butterflies in her stomach, flying at insane speeds, as Psi kept decreasing the distance between them, until she was stood close enough that the brunette could feel the heat radiating from Psi’s body and warm breath millimeters away from her lips.

“Don’t be afraid, _Matilda_ …” Psi whispered into the tiny space between them.

She steps closer so that their noses brush against each other. Imra was frozen in place, taking two very quick, but not so subtle glances at the blondes lips. When she tried to look back into Psi’s eyes, she noticed the slow and seductive journey that her eyes were currently taking down the length of her body, making her shiver, blush, and feel intimidated under Psi’s lustful gaze.

Psi brought her index finger up to Imra’s lip, and slowly began to trail the long, slim digit down the girl from Saturn’s face, down her trachea, through the valley of her breasts over her suit, until she reaches the brunettes belly button, and pushes.

This action causes Imra to let out a roaring laugh/squeal which leaves Psi smirking wickedly.

“My my Matilda…” Psi said seductively.

“D-don’t do that! And stop calling me Matilda!” Imra yelled whilst trying to catch her breath. She tried her hardest to seem angry at the blonde, but deep down, Imra was shaking with fear at Psi’s next potential move.

The telepath started to make her way towards Imra again, but was stopped in her tracks by the sound of boots hitting the floor coming towards them. Ten seconds later, the two women were met with an agitated looking Supergirl and a smug looking Livewire.

“We’re leaving” Supergirl announced out of nowhere as she fiddled with the controls on the spacecraft. Leslie wandered up behind her and put her arms around her waist. Kara froze for a moment at the unfamiliar sign of affection from the other woman, but proceeded to lean into the embrace after feeling the other woman's thumb tracing circular patterns on her stomach.

Psi cleared her throat, clearly a bit uncomfortable with all of the affection that's happening all at once. “Yes, e-e-earth sounds g-good right about now…” she stammered out, hoping someone would just get them the hell out of space and back to a place she is more familiar with.

Imra noticed Psi’s sudden change in behaviour and didn’t quite know what to do. She hesitantly moved up behind The blonde telepath and gently placed her hand on the small of her back. Imra could tell that this action had an effect on Psi, judging by the way she suddenly froze but subtly leaned into in, but both women said nothing as everyone buckled up for the short ride back to earth.

They arrived at te DEO in record time. All of the agents were there to greet the four women as they dismounted from the spaceship. Mon El ran straight to Imra’s side to check for any injuries, when he found none, he immediately pulled her into a hug, which she, much to Mon El’s surprise, didn’t reciprocate. She gave him a faint smile, lied about feeling a little drowsy from all the action of her latest adventure, and excused herself by volunteering to take Psi back to her cell, albeit, a cell with more windows, still not really a good enough “thank you” in the blondes eyes as she keeps telling Supergirl.

Once Psi is back in her cell, Imra grabs a chair from a nearby table, and takes a seat in front of the small glass cube, facing the telepath, and proceeds to look at her with intrigue.

“Something on your mind, _Matilda_?”

“I don’t get it, how can you go from the confident, snarky, intimidating woman that was flirting with me, to an uncomfortable, stuttering and stammering mess when Livewire and Supergirl showed each other the smallest signs of affection.”

Psi went quiet then. There was no real indication as to whether or not she was going to say anything, but Imra could tell that she was at least thinking about her sudden remark, by the way her fingers were drumming randoms patterns on the tops of her folded legs.

Both women sat for a long while just staring each other down. The butterflies from before were making an appearance in Imra’s stomach, and by the look on Psi’s face, Imra could tell that the telepath was aware of her sudden nerves which causes Imra to look anywhere but the woman in the glass cage sat in front of her.

Imra suddenly stood up and pushed the chair backwards against the wall, all done as if something had spooked her.

“I need to go” Imra said with a trembling voice, and then speed-walked out of the room.

Psi chuckled to herself, “she’ll be back… Until next time, _Matilda_ ”.


End file.
